Sweet Sin
by Lady Ballons
Summary: Seras chocolate in a flawed and could not live without the ele. She always took it, but one day she forgot ...


Sweet Sin  
Disclamer: Hellsing unfortunately I do not belong.

N/A:This fic is not very creative.

It counts as the Serasa became a vampire. But before dying she was addicted to chocolate. Good leitora.E enjoy and leave reviews.

When human, Serasa was vitiated in chocolate. His comrade of all times. The chocolate was one of its best happening for some tightness in their missions the first "person" who was thought in his most precious friend who would always see in your back pocket. He always calm.  
Once she has not and that was the only time ... Well that night she died.  
It was a normal night like any other and Serasa was leaving of his "tramp". And was dismissed from his fellow police officers. Then suddenly another cop is blown through the door of the Cup. "We have a task of great urgency, which requires a special guard!" - Does the plus or minus 2 seconds for all to process the informaçõão of 5 7 cops that were there came out running. And one of these was Serasa 5.  
While waiting with his colleagues in the car strong, his destiny in the village of Cheddar Serasa which is recalled out their orders: "The mission is simple. Just go to search and prevent the priest psychopath. " For simplicity that the Inspector Hallson said something that really seemed there would be no great inconvenience. "Maybe I should not worry so much." - (Big mistake his) Does Serasa is against the wall of the car and closing my eyes trying to calm down has finally opened her eyes, but held it with words. Begin to observe how their colleagues were reacting. All who were there had to be words, but with the mind were elsewhere. Only one, Saimon, was supporting the elbows on knees, with hands and prayed in voice has always been very religious in all tasks that would or even eat a snack before he prayed asking or thanking God . But fate was cruel to Saimon, as it survived ... Nobody survived.  
When arrived in the village were divided 3 groups of 3 persons. One of the groups were formed by Serasa, Saimon and Harry (I can not remember the name of the group 3). They decided to go ahead while the other groups followed in the opposite direction. The forest was very dark, hardly could see the moon that shone with all the intensity on the sky without clouds. The tree is tilted up as if one wanted to grab them. Noise is heard branches breaking all the time that someone looking to pursue.  
When he finally managed to leave the forest felt a relief, because the noise is from the branches had ceased. But when they left the forest is discussed with that place where Harry and Saimon met with death and received their kisses.  
Inside the church was a creature, a show, that hold in your arms just a poor woman to kill. The blood of the poor girl was spread on the floor and his mouth. He turned and began to consider the small group of police with empty eyes, apparently with a great desire to kill los.O-panic took the bodies of each, making them get their arms and take inordinately. But what appeared, none of the bullets hit. He moved fast, so more could see. But when has realized he was already in the neck of Saimon drinking drop by drop of blood that was in his body and Harry ... was already on the ground dead.  
Desperate Serasa went to the forest using all the power that had its legs. She had a bit of physical strength, because every morning to get out running.  
Suddenly his legs stopped as if her feet were stuck in muddy ground. To observe the notice that his return was surrounded by several people.  
No. There were people was another thing distorted and frightening. Zombies.  
At that moment she realized that he would die there in that exact spot. Your glass is not moving, even if I wanted. Behind her, the holding was the bloody monster that found in the small shrine cató put the mouth in your ear and began to whisper words indecent, as was a hand in every part of her female body.  
In such moments was that it needed a hero and the first thing she thought was her beloved chocolate. Then with great difficulty by his hand began to demand his hip, but noticed he was not there, where he always was. Then remembered the forgotten in his jeans, his other best friend, his companion of not want to die without at least able to prove again its fight. Even if later it would not try.  
While trying to release it, but without success a mysterious man appeared in half of the trees. Beautiful, but with tremendous love for badly dressed as a Jew, but the only difference that he had no beard and clothes was all red. He had a very seductive voice, which served as a sedative.  
Suddenly appeared in his mind the idea that he could be your hero, that he draw from suffocation. But who said that this happened? He also was killed.  
Now she was without hope and without chocolate. "Perhaps dying is not that bad. I could stop in a world made of chocolate. This is not so bad idea "-Think Serasa.  
But as the destination is cruel.O man who was killed reborn from the ashes, with a magnificent phoenix, the bird ão withdrew from his long red coat a revolver incredibly large, the biggest ever saw (obs. hit a malice now ). and destroyed everything around you, the zombies, the monster that picked up and even her. Now was the end, but this time did not want to die, wanted one more had the opportunity to live, had a chance to come back again to prove your sweet life that sin would not waste it.  
This time his desire was satisfied, she had another for something, you have to give up is the law of humanity, capitalism. Even saying that capitalism has emerged thanks to the merchants, nature applied the first rule: "If you want something, you have to give something in return."  
Three days after his transformation into a vampire, you will be solved rummage in the pocket of his trousers to see if something had been so important in deles.E haze until each pair came in instead of his old friend: the jeans. It was in his pocket when they are reunited. When he saw her eyes were filled with tears, the happiness spread to his face. She held firmly in his arms and began to "Take it so." When he felt again the delicious taste of its "skin" dark, his mouth was filled sawdust. Now your chocolate you must cause revulsion, shucks. Then buried at the bottom of your mind and your trash, never to fleece or felt it again, even if it causes him pain itself.

End

Moral: "Life is short so go directly to dessert" .- Imaginarium.


End file.
